1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveguide structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a waveguide structure having a static line with a multi-layer stacked structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of semiconductor integrated circuit technology progresses continuously and circuit designs in products of the new generation become smaller and more complicated than those of the former generation. The amount and the density of the functional devices in each chip region are increased constantly according to the requirements of innovated products, and the size of each device has to become smaller accordingly. Coplanar waveguide (CPW) structures are applied to transmit radio frequency signals in a general integrated circuit. In the CPW structure, widths of ground lines disposed on two sides of a signal line have to be large enough so as to avoid reducing electric field and magnitude of the transmitted signal. However, the width of the ground line directly affects the layout designs of the CPW structure and other components on the same chip of the CPW structure, and the integrity of the integrated circuit becomes hard to be enhanced accordingly.